An ongoing demand exists for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior art discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved in different ways. Typical are the following U.S. patents:
Iwao U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,346 discloses a turtle-like toy wherein the head is mounted for extension by spring power. This is achieved by actuation of plural-mode releasing means, which serves to actuate each of several movable parts.
In the amusement game device of Ulrich et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,327, the tail of the dragon-like figure disclosed is manipulated to cause its neck to curl upwardly and rearwardly.
Rhodes U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,552 shows an animated figure wherein a body-mounted blade is caused to extend the head as the upper and lower torso sections are rotated relative to one another.
Mednick et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,67l discloses a toy figure wherein the neck can be held frictionally in any of a number of extended positions, due to eccentric disposition of a heavy portion of the skull attached to it.
Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 188,841 discloses a toy in the form of a simulated tortoise, wherein each of two pieces includes a pair of legs, the pieces being pivotable within the body and actuated by a spring-operated propelling wheel.
Woerner U.S. Pat. No. 699,780 shows a foot rest in the form of a turtle, wherein a lazy-tongs arrangement serves to actuate simulated legs.
Musselwhite et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,365 and Pelunis U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,008 both disclose dolls in which spring-mounted arms may be actuated in an embracing movement.
Ikeda U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,615 provides a mechanical turtle having legs and a head that extend and retract, and a tail that spins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel toy figure having a unique action feature in the form of an extensible and thrusting head portion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a figure wherein a unique mechanism is provided for effecting such action.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a toy, particularly in the form of a creature figure, which is effective in its appearance and operation, is durable, and is relative facile and inexpensive to manufacture.